Moon
by WolfsbaneStorm5023
Summary: Written under the prompt 'Moon'. John carries his half-asleep flatmate to bed. Confessions ensue. Omegle chat fic. One-shot, possibly two-shot if requested.


**I only own half the plotline! Everything before the timeskip is part of an omegle chat!**

John smiled slightly in the soft light of the flat, gazing up at the moon. The silvery orb glistened against the dark blue backdrop, surrounded by sprinklings of stars. The moon was gorgeous, but the blonde thought it paled in comparison to his flatmate's eyes. He glanced over to Sherlock, who appeared to be sleeping on the couch. John quietly stood, striding to where his friend lay and crouching beside him. _This is a bad idea,_ he told himself as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Sherlock's forehead and whispering a goodnight.

Sherlock shifted in his sleep.

"John" he mumbled and reached for the other man. He wanted him close, something he always felt when he was tired and his brain was less active.

John paused, hovering over the lanky brunette. _Did he just...?_ Quietly, trying not to think about what he was doing, he slid his hands under Sherlock's body and lifted him bridal-style into his arms.

Sherlock leaned into the warmth. He could smell the scent that was John and it felt like home to him, sighing.

"John" he mumbled again, gripping at the wool of John's jumper tighter.

John smiled at the admittedly adorable sight. Mindful of where Sherlock's feet were in relation to the rest of his body, he carefully made his way to the Consulting Detective's bedroom.

Sherlock relaxed into John's hold, beginning to wake a little, but he felt safe and warm.

The blonde sighed happily as the younger man untensed in his arms. He nudged the door open gently and pushed back the covers, laying the man in his bed.

Sherlock wouldn't let John's jumper go, instead pulling the doctor into bed with him.

"Stay, please?" he asked, smiling a little.

John paused, having been previously unaware that Sherlock had woken up. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked at him with sleepy eyes, he was only half awake but knew what he had felt on the sofa.

"I know you kissed me. And I want you to stay, John." he offered shyly.

John inhaled sharply at the words before nodding, joining the detective in the bed and shedding his jumper.

Sherlock layed on John's chest and tucked his head under the shorter man's chin, he relaxed again "That's better." he admitted.

John smiled, one of his arms wrapping around Sherlock's slim waist while the other twined it's fingers through dark curly hair. "Much better." He agreed.

Sherlock took a deep breath thinking that now seemed like a good chance to brooch this with John.

"I...erm... John, would you consider us doing this more often?" he stammered. He'd had feelings for his flatmate for a while but having never done this before. He was lost and completely unsure how to proceed.

The blonde kissed the top of Sherlock's head, grinning madly.

"As often as you'd like." he confirmed, pulling the other man just a bit closer.

Sherlock looked up at John after the kiss, trying to read his friend as he smiled back at him.

"You're ok with it?" he asked. "I...I'm new to this..." Sherlock trailed off, completely unsure of what to say.

John's hand unthreaded itself from the tangled mass of curly hair and caressed the younger man's cheek, still smiling.

"I know. We'll take it as slow as you need." he said, his fingers trailing down the sharp jaw line.

Sherlock leaned into John's touch.

"Thank you" he whispered before turning and pressing his lips gently against John's.

John pressed back, gentle but eager, relishing the feel of Sherlock's thin lips against his own. His hand went back to cup the base of his neck, holding his genius closer to him. Sherlock moaned into the kiss and then gently eased his tongue out to explore John's mouth. It felt amazing to finally be doing this.

The doctor was a little surprised at how quickly Sherlock had taken the initiative, though he shouldn't have been, and quickly returned the action, doing some exploring of his own. Sherlock let John lead the kiss but found himself moaning again. It felt so good and John tasted _amazing_.

John lost himself in the kiss, memorizing the movements and flavours and any other aspect of the kiss that could only be described as Purely Sherlock. The hand that was already around Sherlock's slender body pulled him tighter, giving him better access to the long expanse of Sherlock's throat.

Sherlock leaned his head back exposing more of his neck for John, it felt so sensitive having John's lips on his skin.

"I-I...John" he stuttered.

John groaned at the taste of Sherlock's skin and the sound of his own name on his lips.

"Sherlock.." he managed to growl out, nipping lightly at the skin.

Sherlock shuddered in John's arms, the slight pain mixed with the intense pleasure was almost to much.

"John I want you." he moaned and started to pull at the doctors belt. John paused, leaning back to look at Sherlock's face.

"Sherlock, are you sure?" he asked, wanting to be absolutely positive.

Sherlock stopped and looked up at his doctor "Yes. I want to try" he admitted before adding, "I'm not sure I'll be any good." and blushing.

John chuckled quietly, smiling adoringly.

"I'm sure you'll be fantastic." he assured, kissing the detective and starting on the shirt buttons.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., Timeskip by Bernard the Skull ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

John's eyes fluttered open to the glaring sunlight, bringing an arm up to block the garish light of day. He attempted to move over but was stopped by an unexpected weight. He looked down to see Sherlock resting peacefully on his chest, arms curled around his well-muscled torso. The previous night came flooding back and his face turned beet red as Sherlock awakened as well.

The consulting detective glanced up at John's face, reading everything in the completely wrong way. He looked down and away, abashed.

"You... you don't regret it, do you?" John snapped to attention and pulled Sherlock closer.

"Of course not! God, never, Sherlock. Never." He stated as Sherlock returned the embrace, smiling in relief.

"Good."

**Sorry for OOC!Sherlock! Review please! Oh, and bonus coolness points if you found the Phantom of the Opera reference!**


End file.
